1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to generating communication beacons.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication to multiple users. For example, voice, data, multimedia services, etc., may be provided to users' access terminals (e.g., cell phones). As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points (e.g., macro base stations), small-coverage access points may be deployed to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to access terminals. Such small-coverage access points are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, Home eNodeBs, femto access points, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage access points (e.g., installed in a user's home) are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
When an access terminal that is in idle mode (e.g., camping on a macro access point) approaches a small-coverage access point, it may be desirable to handover the access terminal to the small-coverage access point so that the access terminal may access the services provided there. To this end, the small-coverage access point may transmit beacons so that an access terminal may determine when it is in the vicinity of the small-coverage access point. In practice, however, these beacons signals may interfere with reception at other nearby access terminals that are not allowed to be handed-over to the small coverage access point. For example, when such an access terminal is in an active voice call with a macro access point, the access terminal may be affected by interference from the small coverage access point if the access terminal passes by the building where the small coverage access point is deployed. While reducing the transmit power for the beacons may reduce this interference, such a reduction in transmit power also will reduce the coverage area associated with the beacon. This, in turn, may prevent access terminals from discovering the presence of the small-coverage access point.